The Mutant Shinobi
by DeCaro91
Summary: Wolverine has been blasted into an alternate dimmension where he meets Naruto... please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Logan leaped towards the Surfer claws extended, a feral roar escaping from his lips. The Surfer's board began to glow and a blast of energy hit Wolverine in mid-leap.

Logan simply vanished no trace of him was left anywhere.

Logan was rocketing through a tunnel through which he could see stars and other shapes. We attempted to move but found that he was locked in place. There was a light at the end of the tunnel and he shot out. Wolverine yelled as he began to fall through the air, 200 feet above the ground. He hit the ground on a bridge that connected over a large river. His impact and his weight left a small crater in the bridge and he stumbled out of it, a little disoriented.

Wolverine saw two men fighting. One had a large sword and his face was covered except for his eyes and the other was wearing a green vest and. His face was covered except for his eyes and one was a startling red. The man had spiky white hair and was holding what seemed to be a ball of lightning.

Wolverine ran towards them and the Man with the sword suddenly vanished, leaving a puddle of water behind. Logan felt a sharp pain in his neck and his adamantium claws extended from his flesh. The sword was drawn away and blood flowed freely from the wound for about five seconds. Kakashi noticed this and kept a mental note of it. Wolverine turned to Zabuza and said

"I wouldn't advise doing that again."

Zabuza laughed and swung the sword at him again. Wolverine lashed out and cut the sword in half as easily as if it had been cardboard. A kunai hit Wolverine in the forehead and pinged off his skull sending a few sparks into the air. There was a spot where the kunai had hit him, his shining skull showing through the wound. It healed quickly and Logan lunged at Zabuza. The battle lasted for about thirty seconds before a vicious uppercut put Wolverine's 12 inch claws in Zabuza's chin and through the top of his head.

"Don't just stand there kill him!" Gato screamed at his men.

They began to circle Wolverine and he looked around. There were about fifty of them and he began to chuckle. A few moments later there were body parts and blood scattered all over the bridge and Gato was running for dear life. Kakashi threw a kunai and hit him in the back of the knee. Gato collapsed and Kakashi went and collected him.

Kakashi returned to Wolverine and said

"Thanks for the assistance."

"Where am I?" Wolverine asked.

"You're in the Land of Waves," Kakashi answered.

Wolverine didn't answer but turned to see a blond teen in an orange jumpsuit, and a teen in tan shorts and a blue shirt, fighting with a young teen with a white and red mask. Wolverine started towards the fight but found Kakashi blocking his way.

"Let them fight their own battle."

Wolverine nodded and watched from a distance as a number of mirrors came out of the ground and surrounded them. Logan pushed Kakashi aside and sprinted towards the mirrors. He stepped into the circle and saw the teen in the blue fall to the ground with many needles sticking out of his body. The blond roared in fury and a red energy surrounded him. He looked up at Wolverine and his eyes were red with black slits. He vanished as many needles hit the ground where he had been a second before. Naruto hit one of the mirrors and it shattered and a teen wearing a white and red mask flew out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Haku struggled to his feet shaking his head. The red chakra that had been surrounding Naruto's body was dissipating and he collapsed to the ground. Haku picked Naruto up by the front of his jumpsuit and prepared for the final blow.

Logan glared at Kakashi and said, "Alright bub, you can move or I can move through you it doesn't really matter to me, but I'm going over there one way or another,"

Kakashi stepped out from in front of Logan and said, "Be careful those senbon can kill you if they hit in the right spots,"

Logan chuckled and ran towards Haku his claws extending from his flesh a roar coming from his lips. Haku turned senbon flashing towards Wolverine. They hit him in many vital points and Logan fell flat on his face. Satisfied that the threat was taken care of, Haku turned back towards Naruto. Kakashi shook his head slowly a man like that had a lot of potential to be a top ranking ninja but it didn't matter now. He gasped as Logan rose from the ground and pulled the long needles from his body.

_ What is this guy? _Kakashi thought, _he should be dead those needles hit most of his vital points but he just shook it off like an irritating fly._

Haku tuned back towards Logan in utter disbelief. _What? How? I killed him I saw him die. _ Haku threw another bunch of senbon at Logan's approaching form but he just laughed and plucked them from his flesh as he moved towards Haku with a contemptuous air about him. Haku dropped Naruto and reached down and took one of Naruto's Kunai and exploding tags. He threw it and it hit Wolverine in the stomach and exploded with the force of a small bomb. Logan was thrown backwards and he landed on his back. Haku sighed in relief when Logan didn't move. Wolverine slowly rose to his feet blood pouring from the wound that revealed his shinning adamantium spine and many of his ribs. His innards were handing from the wound like loose red ropes. Logan pushed them back into the hole and moving forward again the damage already beginning to heal.

Kakashi was shaking what was visible of his face had gone totally white. _This guy is totally indestructible He just shook that off like it was nothing. _ He turned towards Sakura who was also watching with a horrified look on her face. _After this is over I'm going to try to convince this guy to come back with us. If the ____Akatsuki pick this guy up it will be very bad for everyone._

___Haku froze and turned back towards Logan his entire body shaking. _

_ "What you're not scared are you?" Wolverine asked drawing level with Haku.____"This is your only chance to surrender."_

_ Haku sank to his knees and looked at him. "What are you?" Haku asked, his voice trembling._

_ Logan didn't answer. Instead he lashed out with a right hook and knocked Haku cold. He then strode over to Naruto and then to Sauske. He pulled the needles from Sauske's body and checked his pulse, it was weak but it was there. Logan then returned to Kakashi._

_ "Who are you?" He asked, looking at Kakashi._

_ "My name is Kakashi Hatake, Jonin of the Leaf Village. This is Sakura Haruno," He said, indicating to the girl with the pink hair. Sakura just stared wide eyed at Wolverine who didn't even acknowledge her. "The one in orange is Naruto Uzamaki, and the One in Blue is Sauske Uchiha. They are Genin and I am their sensei."_

_ "What are Jonin and Gen-thing or whatever you said and what is this leaf village?" Logan asked._

_ "We are ninja and the Village is our home. We where on a dangerous mission and we were in some hot water before you showed up so thank you," Kakashi extended his hand. Logan took it and quickly released it. _

_ "So who are you and why didn't you die back there?" _

_ "It's a long story,"_

_ "Well we can discuss it on the way to the village,"_

_ "That sounds good because I have questions for you also," Logan said._

_ "That's fine but we should probably get moving"_

_ "Ok" Logan said. He scooped up Naruto in one arm and Sauske in the other_

_ "Let's go."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So you're saying that your bones are coated in and indestructible metal alloy called adamantium and that you have the ability of mass regeneration? That's so cool is the rest of your clan like that?" Naruto had recovered from the fight with Haku and was walking alongside Logan bombarding him with questions, he had been ever since they got to the Leaf Village and no matter how hard he tried He couldn't shake him.

"Yes," Logan answered in an exasperated voice, "And I don't know what you mean by clan, but I only know of one other mutant that has my ability, minus the metal, now could you please leave me alone for a while? You're getting on my nerves,"

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest, "You don't need to be a jerk," He huffed.

Logan began to walk away from Naruto when Naruto called out, "What's this other guy's name?"

Logan stopped in his tracks and wheeled around staring at the teen, a disgruntled look on his face. "Listen kid, it doesn't matter who he is so leave it alone,"

"But I was-," Naruto began, but Logan cut him off.

"Leave it alone kid, don't make me say it again," Logan said threateningly.

"Fine," Naruto said, pouting. "So are you guys related?"

Naruto yelled and spun around running from Logan who had given chase to the annoying teen.

_Meanwhile…_

Victor landed lightly on his feet high in the branches of a huge tree that overlooked a village. He had seen the fight with the Surfer and after Wolverine had vanished He had attacked the Surfer for killing him. But Victor didn't know that he had not killed him but transported him to another dimension. Victor got blasted by the Surfer's board and he rocketed through a worm hole and came out over a bridge. He crashed down and lost consciousness.

He awoke several hours later and sniffed the air. He could smell Logan's scent, but it was faint, days old. He tracked the scent to this village. He slunk back into the forest waiting for night to fall.

"You're not a Leaf ninja are you?" said a voice from behind him. He wheeled around to see a man with long black hair and snake like eyes staring at him like he was some interesting bug in a collection.

"Who are you?" Victor asked, backing away from the man.

"I am Orochimaru, one of the three great Sanin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And you are?"

"My name is Victor and if you don't get out of my way I'm going to rip your head off." He replied stepping towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru laughed softly and replied, "Very well let's see what you've got!"

He lunged forward catching Victor in the stomach and bringing him off the ground. Grabbing victor he spun and smashed Victor against the tree trunk impaling him on one of the branches. "Too easy," Orochimaru scoffed. He then stiffened as Victor reached behind him and broke the branch he was impaled upon and pulled it out of his body leaving a large gaping wound in his chest. Orochimaru watched in fascination as the wound closed the flesh knitting back together.

"You shouldn't have done that because now I'm gonna kill you!" Victor roared lashing out at Orochimaru with blinding speed. Orochimaru Reacted with quicker speed grabbing Victor's outstretched arm ad dislocating his elbow and jerking roughly to dislocate his shoulder. Victor roared in pain and grabbed his arm pushing his shoulder back into place. He then snapped his arm forward and his elbow snapped back into place.

Victor then changed tactics. He feinted right and when Orochimaru was distracted he brought his right hand across his face leaving many deep furrows in his flesh. As he brought his other hand back around Orochimaru vanished leaving a log in his place. Victor then ended up face first on the tree branch with Orochimaru holding him down.

"Stop struggling," Orochimaru snapped, "I have a proposition for you and I think you'll like it. You're obviously in the mood for some good wholesome bloodshed so you should join me, with you on our side we could bring this wretched village down." He paused, letting the words sink in, "We could take over everything we could control it all just join the winning team,"

"All right if it means I get to kill some people I'll do it, but I need you to do something for me. Get off of me,"

Orochimaru stood allowing victor to stand. "Let's go see the team,"

_Back in the Leaf Village_

Naruto was sitting on the ground holding his head his eyes watering. Logan had finally caught him and hit him on top of his head.

"What did you do that for?" He yelled at Wolverine.

"It stopped you from asking anymore questions didn't it? So in the end I got what I wanted," Logan replied looking down at the teen.

"Logan, someone wants to meet you," Came the voice of Kakashi from behind him.

"Ok as long as it gets me away from this knuckle head," Logan replied turning away from Naruto who was still massaging his head. Falling in step beside Kakashi Wolverine asked, "So who wants to meet me some other ninja or whatever?"

"The Hokage is not some other ninja or whatever; he is the most powerful ninja in the village and its leader. He is the elite and deserves respect from all within these walls. The other great Kages from the village all respect the Hokage's opinion. So be sure to show him that respect," Kakashi finished, looking at wolverine intently.

"Jeez, okay I'll be nice," Logan answered quickly.

"Do you see that mountain?" Kakashi asked.

"What the one with the big heads that kinda looks like Mount Rushmore," Logan asked.

"What is Mount Rushmore?" Kakashi asked looking confused.

"Right different world, sorry," Logan said.

Kakashi continued, "Each one of those faces represents one of the Great Hokages of the past. The greatest one of them was the Fourth. His name was Minato Namikaze. Twelve years ago he sealed the Nine Tailed Fox within a little boy who had just had his umbilical cord cut. That little boy was his son. Naruto Uzamaki. He doesn't know the Third Has commanded that he must learn it for himself. In sealing away the fox the Yondaime sacrificed his life so the Village could live in peace."

"Why did he seal it in his own son?" Logan asked appalled

"It was the only way he could seal away the beast." Kakashi replied.

They remained silent until they got to the chambers of the Third Hokage. They entered the room to find the Hokage sitting behind his desk smoking his pipe.

_He's an old man. How could he possibly be the greatest ninja in the village? _Logan thought looking at the Hokage.

"You must be Logan. Kakashi has told me so much about you." The Third said looking at Wolverine over his desk.

"Yes sir, Kakashi has been explaining the position you hold in the village. It is an honor to be in the presence of someone so wise and respected." Logan said inclining his head slightly."

"Kakashi has informed me of your predicament and I'm sorry to say there is no way for you to return to your own world," The Hokage said. "I'm sorry," He added, noticing the crestfallen look on Logan's face.

"So this is my home now huh," Logan said quietly.

"Only if you wish it to be there are many other villages out there, but I would like to extend a special invitation to you, it is the first time I have ever done this but Kakashi has told me of your unique ability and your skill. Would you be interested in becoming a ninja of this village and participate in the Chunin exams this year?"

Logan froze and thought about it briefly he had to start a new life here might as well get back in the game, "You're on," Logan replied smiling.

"Then it's settled you will join Kakashi's team with Sakura, Naruto, and Sauske," The Third said relived that he had taken the offer.

"All right it's settled meet me tomorrow morning you can stay with Naruto he won't mind," Kakashi told him. "Oh and it's Kakashi Sensei now," He added. "See you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"It's so cool that you're on our team! We'll be the best team for sure!" Naruto said punching the air excitedly.

"Yeah it should be interesting," Logan said, looking at the Leaf village headband in his hand. He paused for a moment and tied it on his head. Turning to Naruto he asked, "How do I look,"

"Um, I don't think the forehead thing is that great for you, maybe you could put it around your arm, or use it as a belt buckle" Naruto said brightly.

Untying the head band he tied it around his waist. "There, is that better?"

"Yep looks great so we're supposed to meet Kakashi Sensei in an hour you wanna get some ramen first?" Naruto asked hopefully, looking at Logan.

"I guess we could but I don't have any money," Logan said looking at Naruto.

"It's ok I'll pay for it," Naruto said.

They entered the Ramen shop five minutes later and sat down at the bar. Ayame bustled over and said,

"Hey Naruto what can I get you today?"

"Um, I'll have the pork" Naruto said.

She turned to Logan "What about you big fella? What do you want?"

"The same as Naruto," Logan answered a little bored.

Teuchi spotted Logan's headband and chuckled, "Aren't you a little old to be a Genin?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Logan asked standing.

"No of course not," He said hurriedly. He then retreated to the back of the shop.

Logan sat down and Naruto asked him,

"How old are you anyway?"

"At least two hundred years give or take a decade," Logan answered.

"TWO HUNDERED YEARS!" Naruto exclaimed so loudly that everyone looked at him.

"Yeah kid, remember how I said I regenerate that's part of it, I don't age." Logan replied, "Now could you keep it down I prefer not to be stared at for being a living relic,"

"Sorry," Naruto whispered.

"Its fine," Logan said shortly.

After they had eaten their ramen they went to meet with Sauske and Sakura. Sauske looked at Logan and rolled his eyes, huffing. Sakura came running towards them and Naruto stepped towards her with a look of hope on his face. She shoved him out of the way and stopped in front of Logan.

"Um, I just wanted to welcome you to the team and introduce my self I'm Sakura,"

"Logan," He answered, "Nice to meet you," He tousled her hair and stepped past her. Sakura blushed and looked down at the ground shifting her feet awkwardly.

"You must be Sauske Uchiha," Logan said to Sauske who was sitting on a wall five feet above him.

Sauske dropped down from the wall landing lightly on his feet. "Maybe I am but what's it to you?" He walked past Logan hitting him with his shoulder. Logan spun around clenching his fists and watched the black haired teen walk away from him.

"Don't mind him," Naruto said, looking at Logan, "He's just mad because you're getting more attention than he is,"

Logan chuckled darkly and said, "He's so full of himself and over confident, I know the type," A vision of Victor came to mind before he turned away from the retreating teen.

"Um, Logan," Sakura's voice interrupted his thoughts, "I was wondering if I could see your claws?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure why not," Logan answered clenching his fists. His twelve inch claws slid from his skin like shining daggers and he held them up to chest level so she could see them.

"Wow! That's so-,"

"Lame," Sauske interrupted her.

Naruto scowled at him but before he could say anything another voice called out.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura, Sauske!" They all turned to see Ino, Choji and Shikamaru coming towards them. Ino looked at Logan and whispered to Naruto behind her hand.

"Who's the old guy?"

"That's out newest team mate Ino-pig!" Sakura said loudly confronting the blond.

"I wasn't talking to you Forehead!" She shot back, fire flying from her eyes. As the two Kunoichi fought Choji and Shikamaru introduced themselves.

"I'm Shikamaru," The pineapple haired teen introduced himself, "You must be Logan, my dad said you just became a Genin."

"Yeah, still not too sure what that means exactly but I'll figure it out." Logan said simply.

"I'm Choji, nice to meet you." Said the chubby teen next to Shikamaru between large handfuls of Barbeque flavored chips. The two girls were now arguing over their favorite topic, who liked Sauske more. Shikamaru sighed and turned back to Logan.

"So I hear you defeated a Jonin rank ninja in the Land of Waves,"

"You mean Zabuzaa? That punk was one of the easiest fights I've ever won." Logan said shrugging his shoulders.

"Fighting a Jonin is easy? What are you nuts?" Choji said through a mouthful of chips.

"Kid the things I've fought made him look like a kitten." An image of Hulk passed through his mind.

"So I hear you have some sort of bloodline trait. Is that how you beat him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah he does!" Naruto interjected loudly, "He regenerates and has totally badass claws! Oh and a metal skeleton," He finished before Logan could answer.

Choji, and Shikamaru's eyes widened and even Ino who was in the middle of pulling Sakura's hair stopped and looked at Logan.

Silently cursing Naruto for his big mouth Logan nodded slightly. "I guess you want to see?" The three teens nodded. Logan sighed and clenched his fists his Adamantium claws extending from in between his knuckles.

"How sharp are they?" Shikamaru asked now genuinely curious.

Logan answered his question by simply walking over to the nearest tree and cutting it down in one swipe from his claws. "They are made from Adamantium the one of the strongest metals known to man. My entire skeleton is laced with it making me pretty much indestructible and as Naruto said I regenerate at a very high speed. To prove his point he drew his claws across his chest leaving deep wounds that healed before their very eyes not even leaving a scar. The three teens were dumbfounded as Naruto and Sakura grinned ear to ear looking at the shock on their friend's faces. Sauske let out a loud "hmph" and walked away from everyone else his hands in his pockets.

Logan ended the conversation not long after that by stating he was tired and wanted to get some sleep before his first official day as a ninja the next day. Logan followed Naruto to his apartment deep in thought about never being able to return to his world. He wondered how everyone was doing and if they even realized he was missing yet as he had a tendency to just up and leave without telling anyone. As he was thinking about all of this a Shout of "There's the Demon!" snapped him from his trance. A group of at least 20 villagers and 5 Chunin level ninja were standing in front of Naruto staring at him with fear and hatred in their eyes. Naruto stepped back and Logan merely picked Naruto up by the back of his jumpsuit and placed him behind him.

"You there why are you protecting that demon? Don't you know he could kill us all!" One of the villagers yelled. A roar of agreement came from the mob.

"Obviously some people don't know the difference between a prisoner and a jailor." Logan spat. "Now leave before things get ugly!"

One of the Chunin stepped forward from the crowd. "Who are you identify your name and shinobi rank!"

"Wolverine, Genin"

"We are Chunin do you really think you can stop us?" He asked.

"I can and I will, unless you leave now you will get hurt bub." The crowd laughed and the Chunin merely shrugged. "You asked for it."

He leapt forward at blinding speed and punched Logan as hard as he could in the jaw. There was a loud crack and the crowd thought he had broken his jaw, until the Chunin screamed in pain. He had broken all the bones in his hand on Logan's Adamantium skull.

The others were all dumbfounded and several villagers stepped back in fear. "What is he!" One cried. The muttering stopped at Wolverine's claws extended from his hands. Many villagers turned and ran while others chose to fight. Deciding not to kill any of them Logan retracted his claws and used his fists to deal damage. He felt a stabbing pain in his back and roared swinging around and catching his assailant with a right hook sending him careening into a tree where he remained unmoving. Several more kunai and shuriken impaled his body and the Chunin smirked and turned on Naruto who to their surprise was grinning widely.

"What are you smiling about Demon brat!" the mob demanded.

"I told you things would get ugly if you stayed," Logan's voice came from behind them. They watched in horror as his wounds began to heal his shining Adamantium skeleton visible in several places before the wounds sealed. The remaining villagers fled in terror as did 2 of the remaining Chunin but two remained behind quickly forming hand seals. _**FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU**_! The first one said before a large fireball shot from his mouth and enveloped Logan. The Chunin smirked, _'there's no way he survived that' _he thought to himself. Logan merely strode from the flames several areas of charred skin on his body which began to recede almost instantaneously. The last Chunin fled taking his injured partner with him leaving only the one who tried to burn Logan to a crisp who was too scared to move. Logan pushed past him and followed Naruto into his apartment.

As they entered Naruto's small apartment the first thing that Logan noticed was the smell. It had a strange smell of Ramen noodles and sweat socks. Going further into the room he saw why. Half eaten ramen cups lay strewn over the table and floor and clothes were flung haphazardly around the room including several pair of frog print boxers.

"This is where you live?" Wolverine said, looking down at the whisker marked blond.

"Yep, the old man lets me stay here instead of the orphanage," Naruto replied, his hands locked behind his head and leaning back slightly looking at the ceiling.

"No offense kid but this place is filthy," Logan said, crinkling his nose.

"I can fix that!" Naruto said brightly, forming a cross shaped hand sign. _**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**_ Suddenly the room was filled with whisker marked teens wearing repulsive orange jumpsuits. After five minutes the apartment was clean enough to live in.

"The old man had a bed delivered for you, it's over there," Naruto said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

Logan nodded, striding over and flopping on the bed.

"Hey Logan?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

"It was nothing kid, but, tell me something, how often does this happen?"

"It used to happen almost every day when I was smaller it doesn't happen too much anymore" Naruto replied. Stripping down to his boxers and climbing into his bed.

"I'll be speaking to the Hokage about this don't you worry Naruto after what they saw tonight they will probably never come back." Logan chuckled and rolled over on his bed falling asleep quickly.


End file.
